


Steven's Sock Opera

by Bumblewish



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And Gravity Falls in General, Cipher's in for a bad time, Don't Question Bill's Burns, Everyone might be ooc, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I had to do a lot of research on Bill Cipher, I'm not even that into Gravity Falls, Not sure how to write Bill Cipher, Pink!Steven is pissed, Possession, References to Change Your Mind, References to Prisms, Scratch that they totally are, Steven didn't question it either, Steven was hard to write too, sock opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish
Summary: When Steven's Dondai breaks down one night while on the west coast, he gets discovered by a charismatic triangle. Unfortunately, none of Steven's PTSD could've warned him about that simple handshake. Luckily, Steven's unique biology ends up saving him.OR: I toss Steven into a "Sock Opera" situation with Bill Cipher.One-Shot.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Steven's Sock Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by StygiusCantus's 'Sock Opera: The Revival'. Their work is probably better than mine.

Steven might have just made a mistake and not the good kind that ended in friendship. So he was driving along the west coast one night before his car broke down in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea on how to fix the car and his phone hadn't given him a WiFi signal. The Dondai wasn't going anywhere and Steven had no idea exactly where he was. Steven just hoped that the gems didn't freak out when he missed his next video meeting.

The young half-gem wasn't ready to simply abandon his vehicle since literally everything he owned was inside. Maybe, if he had thought of it earlier, he could've stuffed his belongings inside of Lion's mane during his last meeting with Connie about two weeks ago. However, that was wishful thinking.

Steven decided to just jump up and float back down to see if that gave him a reaction on his phone. While Steven did have some success, his phone died on the way down. Steven knew he should've used the car charger the day before this mess. It was almost midnight so Steven eventually gave up for the time being, knowing that doing so would in fact please his therapist. Then Steven remembered that he had his next session in three days and groaned. He wouldn't be attending that unless he suddenly had service and a charged phone. Despite the issue with attending his next session, Steven continued with his plan for giving up and decided to sleep in the Dondai until morning.

The hybrid didn't even get to sleep before he heard a voice and immediately tensed. "Well, well, well," it gleefully greeted. "What do we have here?" Steven quickly sat up and looked around. There was a one-eyed triangle with a top hat just outside the back window of his car. Steven groaned. He really hoped he wasn't dealing with some other dangerous gem artifact. After all, the triangle kind of looked like one of the prisms and those were definitely dangerous. Steven briefly considered ignoring the yellow prism, but quickly changed his plans because it had already spoken to him. Wait... Prisms didn't even speak the common language! Steven narrowed his eyes. "You're not a prism, are you?" the half gem responded with distrust. 

The triangle blinked before chuckling. "Don't worry, I'm Bill Cipher!" Steven thought that this entity would be grinning if it had a mouth. "I'm definitely not one of those prisms that you speak of. Although, I have to say that those prisms definitely have style if I could be mistaken for one of those measly things!" Steven chuckled awkwardly. "Actually, prisms are pretty dangerous," Steven warned. The entity, Bill Cipher, just laughed, completely disregarding Steven's last statement. "Whatever you say, Runaway!" 

Steven flinched and started glowing pink. "R-runaway?" he stammered out. Bill just shrugged. "It's pretty obvious," the entity responded casually as if it wasn't trying to insult Steven's past. "You're sprawled out on what looks like luggage and you don't look older than 16." Steven's pink glow dimmed out and he groaned. "Is it really that obvious?" Bill just chuckled. "Do you want it to be?" it asked. "I can totally fix that! I can get you a proper home with everything you want for the price of a handshake!" Steven just stared at Bill. "Ummm... no thank you," he said. "All I really need is to have my car fixed up." 

Bill didn't seem fazed at all. "I can help with your car at the same price I mentioned before: an easy handshake!" Steven blinked before he sighed. "Help would be nice right now," he relented. Bill had the grinning look again. "Is that a deal?" Steven shrugged. "Eh, why not," he said. "After everything I've been through, I doubt anything could be worse than my absolute worst."

Steven got out of the Dondai while Bill cheerfully held his hand out. Despite all of Steven's PTSD, the hybrid was still gullible enough to shake Bill Cipher's hand. That was when Steven realized that he probably just made what might have been the worst mistake since offering himself up to Homeworld for what ended up being a disastrous trial. Steven felt himself being ripped right out of his body before hovering just above the ground. Steven felt like he was projecting himself again, even though he was clearly awake. Steven clumsily turned to face his body and Bill before the immediate area was illuminated in an ominous pink glow. 

Steven's body was glowing pink, but that wasn't the part that alarmed him for once. It was actually his body's eyes. One of them had a pink iris with a diamond-shaped pupil while the other one had a yellow iris with a black narrow pupil in the shape of a slit. "I'm still here," his body said darkly in his voice. "This is impossible!" Steven's body suddenly shrieked in response. The yellow eye glared at Steven 'ghost'. "I stole your body! I should be able to pound some revenge into Pine Tree and Shooting Star right now!" Steven, realizing what was happening, grinned. "That's just my gem half," he replied. "I neglected to mention that I'm half gem."

Bill screamed in pain, although Steven wasn't quite sure what for. Only his gem half truly knew what was actually happening. The pink eye on Steven's body narrowed. "Leave," Steven's voice, which clearly belonged to his gem half, commanded. "Y-yeah," Bill whimpered in pain. "That sounds perfectly good right about now!" Suddenly, the demonic entity was catapulted from Steven's body and barely caught himself midair before crashing into the ground. There was a small cartoon-like pink flame on Bill's hat and various burns were spread across its body. "Ahahaha," Bill laughed weakly. "You two will be the ones burning when I obtain my own physical form! Of course that would be after I eliminate ol' Sixer, Pine Tree, and Shooting Star.” Bill quickly disappeared after that. 

Steven and his gem controlled body just stared at each other after that. “So…” Steven began. “Should we just hug again like last time?” His gem half made his body shrug. “Will you be okay without me?” Steven smiled and nodded. “Considering what we go through everyday,” he assured his other half. “It’s nothing some extra therapy won’t solve!” Steven’s smile faltered for a moment, being replaced by a serious expression. “I’ll just warn the gems about Bill the next time we get in contact. Steven’s gem half smiled and hugged Steven, which just pulled him back into his body. 

Once again, Steven’s gem was silent and Steven glanced back at his car, just as the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. “It’s going to be a while before I can get back on the road,” he murmured. “Perhaps those enemies of Bill can help.” Steven was pretty aware that Bill Cipher was evil at this point and definitely nowhere close to being a prism like he had originally thought. “Where am I anyways?” That was when Steven noticed a large billboard that he neglected to notice earlier that night and on that sign, Steven was able to make out the name, Gravity Falls. Perhaps the situation wasn’t as hopeless as Steven thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Steven to the CGs: Sorry about missing our last meeting, but the Dondai broke down and I have to help my new friends save the planet from a living triangle.


End file.
